justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Orangespark24/Just Dance TV Series: Part 2+A Small Speech
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IN THIS BLOG IN OVERLY VIOLENT OR SEXUAL Hi quiet kids, I can't believe that my "problems with JD2020" blog was so popular, but that's probably because of dumb controversies. Episode 4: The myths of the Just Dance World We know that the Just Dance World is actually an island, but it formed on a different planet. Let's see how. Flashback In a black hole...: The universe is completely unexistent, and the only thing in a radius of many light years is a naked rock. When Suddenly.................................... A few lights start moving. One is in the outline of a woman... She is Corinne. Corinne starts forming spontaneously from the hole, and Zoe also forms, from a speck of space dust coming from other places in space. They take 10 years to form. So do Claude and Orlande, which form after a beam of light is sucked in the hole, and so does Arianne, after a piece of gold and a star get sucked in. Also, after fire was brang in from blue suns, Leona (Where Have You Been classic) also started forming. Suddenly, it was cold, and Gwyneth (She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)) started creating. Lastly, after some water was sucked in and touched the hole Kara started forming. After ten years, when they are completely formed: Kara: Why are we here? What are we doing? Claude: I guess we should create something to give sense to this Zoe: Ok, but can we? Kara: Let's try! Arianne: I am creating the material that originated me! Gwyneth: Let's go out of here! So we can make a world! Corinne: I think I saw a very large rock, let's make it there! Leona: Great idea! The coaches start moving to the rock, where they form the JDWorld. They make the island and the sea. Then they create all the elements dancing '' Orlande: What are y'all's favorite elements? Mine is the darkness Claude: Mine is too! Orlande: Then we will dance together! Claude: Yeah! Oh, I love you a lot. I think we should stay together! Orlande! Yes! Kara: I don't know, I'm undecided between Grass and Water... Orlande: Then you can get both! Gwyneth: I prefer the Ice! Corinne: I love the space! Zoe: I love stars! Leona: I love fire! I could stay in it forever! Arianne: I'd say that I like the irons... So I'll go with those. Also, I'd like the air. Can I get both? Leona: Now that we're all settled, we can start testing our powers. Arianne: I think that we should first dress ourselves with something... Leona: Ok! Gwyneth: Yes, maybe representing our powers! They create their clothes Claude: Ok, now let's transfer this place to another place, maybe that new planet, Earth! So they do Orlande: Now we have to create someone that will control the place's smaller issues! Zoe: Ok, let's create this new dancer... Kara: Hi, new dancer, your name is Malika. We created you so that you already know what to do. Malika (Dark Horse P2): Ok! Arianne: Yes... Now back... to the bla...ck hole (in a sleepy voice) ''The commanders go and fall into a slumber together with Malika, but they teleport to the hole, except for Malika. In the world, ten years ago... Malika awakens Malika: Let's start by creating other helpers...great, just how I wanted, now some will create others, etc... She creates Agnes Agnes (E. T. Coach): Ok, now let's create someone else! '' After some gods get created, they create Nelly (GJWTHF), to invite people to come. They all love to dance, and they decide to make a dance game. While the gods don't like this project, it is very successful and they change their minds. The game also invites people to come into the JDWORLD...'' '' But how do coaches come? Let's see that in the next story'' =Episode 5: What dreams may come to= '' How do coaches come to the JDworld? Let's see the story of Sina (You Don't Know Me), an American teenage girl. This story took place in September'' Sina (while playing Just Dance, in her home in the normal world): Wow! I love this routine New World! And I'm Still Standing is the definition of fun! Alina (Diamonds) (From The place where the gods live): I found a dedicated JD Fan! What if we make her come over to this island of ours? Raj (Dharma): Sure thing! Mariah: I checked and there is the space for her. Malika: Ok, now raise your hand if you want her to come! All the gods: She should come! '' They raise their hand'' Malika: Ok, then she can come here! Raj (Dharma): She is changing her game to JD4! Sina: I am gonna play Call Me Maybe! Raj: Do any of y'all know who dances to that song? Malika: A coach named Nicole. Let's call her! Nicole (Call Me Maybe) is calmly on her cellphone, when she receives this message: Hi Nicole, we are the gods of the JDWorld, and we want you to invite Sina. So we will send you to her game. After the dance, you'll have to come out of the screen and tell her to go on the JDTrain that Robert (Surfin' Bird) will be driving. You will bring her to it. We've sent Malika on your door, and she'll send you to the game. Nicole: Yes! I can't wait! '' She opens her door '' Malika: Thanks to my powers I will bring you in Sina's game! She goes into the game... '' Into the game: Nicole (Talking to herself): So this is the game I'm a part of, huh? It's pretty great! Wow! That's a picture of Manny! (Good Feeling) And that's Ciro (We No Speak Americano)'s Background! This is amazing! Oh, she's about to pick me! ''After Sina starts the dance, Nicole starts doing her dance routine. After she ends the dance... '' Nicole:*Jumps out of the screen* Sina: Eek! What is happening??? Nicole: Hey Sina, you were spotted by the gods who thought that you were a really dedicated JD fan, and they sent me to invite you to the Just Dance world! Sina: Wow! I can come, I have no friends and (starts sobbing) my family disowned me *sigh* because *hic* I'm not like them! *cries* Sina: I.. love *sigh* to dance... but I can't *hic* pursue my dreams! *hic* They are very traditionalist people *sigh* And I want to be a free girl! *hic* my dad *hic* wants *sigh me to only do what *sigh* he calls "inferior tasks" *sigh*! Even now that I'm *hic* here! Nicole: Oh! It's so sad! Let me hug you! '' Sina and Nicole hug Nicole: Now pack up ALL your stuff, we will go on the train to the JDWorld! You will go in an underwater tunnel with the train! Sina: I can't believe this! Yayy! Nicole: Oh, by the way, you won't need to find new furniture, because the train has a giant carriage just for the furniture! And another coach, Bruno- Sina: Who is Bruno? Nicole: He dances to the song Step By Step. Anyways, I was saying that he'll bring your furniture on a big covered pickup that he'll attach to the train. Sina: So I'm gonna have a home like this, but I will be freer? Yayyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO F***ING HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicole: Ok, now let's go! Sina: Yes! While Bruno comes in and takes the furniture, Nicole and Sina exit the latter's home Sina: I can't tell you how happy I am! But while they walk and talk, Sina's dad sees them Sina's Dad: SINA! GO BACK TO THE KITCHEN AND SERVE ME THINGS!!! DON'T TALK TO THAT GIRL!!!! FRIENDS ARE BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sina: Shut up! I will do what I want and you're not gonna stop me! Bruno (comes): Ok, I think we can go. I'll go into the pickup so I can bring the furniture Sina: Ok. Nicole, come into my car. You drive Nicole: Ok! Inside the car: Nicole: Hey Sina, Talk to me about your Just Dance Journey. Sina: I started with Just Dance, the first game. I tried it 10 years ago, when I was 7, at an exposition. I snuck into it! And my first songs were: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Pump Up The Jam, Groove Is In The Heart, Louie Louie, Lump and Fame, in that order. I remember that I drew their squares! I still have them, here are they. Nicole: Nice! What JD game is your favorite? Sina: I love 3 and 2017 a lot! They were the best games! Sina: Mind if I lower the window? I wanna have some air because it's hot here. Nicole: Oh, you can! '' Sina opens the window, but she hears her parents telling her unspeakable things '' Sina's Parents: YOU B**** WE WILL KILL YOU YOU ARE HORRIBLE... Sina: I won't shed a tear for you! You are the worst! See you never! (closes the window) Nicole: Hey, what song do you want to dance to? Sina: I heard this song called You Don't Know Me, and it was amazing. I want to dance to it! Nicole: What will your choreo be like? Sina: It will be simple and fun! Just like me! Nicole: And what about the background? Sina: I want to make it full of colorful shapes and lines! And I want to dress in those clothes i have here! (She shows them to her) Nicole: Cool! Oh look, we've arrived! The dancers jump out of the car and go into the train, and Bruno attaches the pickup to it. Then he goes into the train too. '' Bruno: Hey Sina, this is Robert, he dances to Surfin' Bird Robert: Glad to meet you! Sina: I'm happy too! ''The train starts going. After entering the JDworld... Sina: Woa, we're finally here! Malika appears Malika: You have come into the wonderful Just Dance World! Now I'm gonna tinge your skin with magic... Now you are completely white! Take courage and leap into the world of Just Dance! Malika disappears Sina: Wow... Nicole: Sina, do you already know what your choreo will be like? Sina: Yes! Bruno: Share it with us! '' She does her choreo'' Nicole: This choreo is pretty good! Now go on and make a routine. We will help you finalize it after you've chosen everything Sina: Ok! Bye! Robert: Where do you wanna live? Sina: I'd like one apartment in this apartment building! The one near the girl with blue hair and the girl with red hair kissing! (Akira and Takane) Bruno: Ok! You'll have it! '' End of episode 5.'' =Episode 6: What a party can turn to= The story starts at Lucinda (Ain't No Other Man)'s home Lucinda: Wow! There's a new party in town! And Mia Duner (Moving On Up)will be there! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHFHSDHOIFJDSIFJFIJIJFI I GOTTA CALL ADHIRA (Jai Ho)!!!! She picks up her phone and starts calling Adhira Lucinda: Hey Adhira! You know about the party that Wren (Party Rock Anthem) will host? THERE WILL BE F***ING MIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASHAFIASFGHDSFJKDS YOU HAVE TO COMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adhira: WHEN IS IT??? Lucinda: NOW!!! Adhira: BRING ME TO IT! '' Adhira comes over'' Lucinda: I'll drive you to the party! They go into the car and start screaming like two overexcited hens Lucinda: I'M GONNA MEET MIA DUNER WAOIAOAOIHAAAAAHHHHHHH Adhira: WE WILL HAVE A DAMN BLAST SHGHGKJGHDGKJXHKCJ Both: WOWOSOWOQOIUFQOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWWOWOOWOWOWWOOW The two arrive at the party, which is full of people Wren: Hey girls, you look great today! Adhira: YEAAHHHH I WANNA IMPRESS MIA DUNER!!!!!! Wren: Ok, calm the hell down The two start screaming again Wren: Why did I invite them?? Anyways, let's get this party started. Wren: Ok y'all, start dancing! Mia Duner is gonna come in soon! The party starts, and everybody dances. Then Mia comes in. Mia: Ok y'all, Wren invited me here, they're amazing, but you know what is also amaz- Lucinda: MIA IS HERE WOWOHWOIHWOH EVERYONE GO AWAY LET ME SEE MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mia: *rolls her eyes* I was saying: You all are amazing, because yo- Adhira: *kicks Brianna out* LET ME SEE MIAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Brianna: This girl kicked me! Mia: Oh, I'm sor- Lucinda and Adhira start throwing themselves over Mia Mia: GO AWAY! Adhira and Lucinda: WOAHHHH MIA MIA MIA (Undistinguishable screaming) Mia: Ok, f**k it! Either I go or you two go. The two seem to want her to go, because they continue to scream '' Mia: Sorry Wren... but I have to go away. Just because of those two self-entititled b**ches. Wren: Bye... Mia... ''With tears in their eyes, Wren starts going in the crowd '' Wren: I'm... sorry. I can't continue this party... Lucinda and Adhira, you can't... come here anymore... Lucinda: What did I even do??!! Adhira: Yes! We are acting normally! You are just overreacting! Wren: GET-THE-F*CK-AWAY-NOW. '' The two go away chatting loudly about what happened and how they were supposedly treated unjustly '' Wren: *starts crying* Dana (Mr. Saxobeat): Hey, I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on... Wren: *Hugs Dana* '' The two share a kiss Simon: Wow, a new couple is starting to exist out of this... Brianna: Yeah, but something tells me the two girls are gonna be doing weird sh*t... Wren: Ok, now I'm better, y'all can party! And don't bother about the two! We won't have to look for them! But the two were spying on them After some hours, they come in '' Wren: Didn't I tell you to go out? You can't be here! Adhira: WE GOT INVI- ''They get kicked out Lucinda: What we do now? Adhira: I don't know... let's listen to the radio They turn it on and hear a song about them by Mia Duner, which is all but kind to them Adhira: This is defamation! Mia passes by Mia: Hey b***hes, how is it hearing songs about you on the radio? Adhira: You as- Adhira and Lucinda start fighting and kicking Mia. Mia: I am calling a lawyer! Mia enters her car and calls Sara (Womanizer) Sara: Sara Jean and advocates here, who is calling? Mia: I am Mia Duner, I need to settle a thing in court NOW. Sara: Oh, what happened?? Mia: Two girls started throwing themselves over me, screaming in my ears. They also kicked me when I told them to go off. Sara: OK, I am coming, where are you? Mia: Near Wren's party house Sara: I'm coming! Sara comes in Sara: Let's go to a courthouse! They enter a courthouse, where John (Footloose C1) is Adhira and Lucinda's lawyer and Agnes got called as a judge '' Mia: Those two women threw themselves me, probably damaged my hearing, and kicked me! They almost broke my left leg! They invaded my privacy and hurt me! Agnes: Mh. Does the other part have anything to say? ''Adhira and Lucinda are silent Agnes: So you plead guilty to assaulting miss Duner? Adhira: ...yes. Agnes: You will have to go to jail, because privacy is taken very seriously here, especially for somebody like Ms. Duner, who hasn't got a lot of privacy. Lucinda: ... End of episode 6 =A little speech before the end of this blog= At the start of this blog, I had to put a disclaimer stating that this isn't sexual or overtly violent. This is a f**king Just Dance Fanfiction, how did it arrive here? I don't want to talk about people, so: just know that not all of us do sexual, too violent, or plain f**ked up things with our coaches. One person did it, and they gave a bad influence to other people, but I didn't wanna get influenced like this, as you can see from this fanfiction. Ok, after this, I hope y'all have a good day and have enjoyed the episodes! Comment your opinion on them or just anything about this. But until the next time, bye! Category:Blog posts